A Face From The Past
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: His life has always been far from perfect but when someone from Matt Albie's past comes to work at Studio 60, things go from bad to worst. chapter 6. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first attempt at a Studio 60 fanfic so I hope you like it! Set around the Friday Night Slaughter I guess. Just want to say a big thanks for Allie (my Assistant) Please review and let me know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Face From The Past**

**Making New Friends: **

"That's funny."

Simon and Tom turned around from rehearsing a sketch when they heard a new voice behind them to see a man stood watching them.

"Uh, thanks that's what we get paid to do." Simon replied.

"Well, I think you guys are really great." He added. "I'm sorry, it's my first day here today."

"Oh right, well I'm Tom Jeter and this is Simon Stilles..." Tom introduced them both as they jumped off the stage.

"I'm Edward Albie, Eddie...I'm starting as an assistant today so if there is anything you need then I'm your man."

"Wait. Albie?" Simon questioned. "As in Matt Albie?"

"Uh, yes actually..." He said slowly. "He's my son."

"Your son?!" Simon exclaimed. "Well, what are you doing working as an assistant?!"

"I don't want to live off of the money that Matty has worked hard for." He replied. "I want to earn my own money."

"Well, I think you're crazy!" Simon stated.

"Sim." Tom gave him a look before turning back to Eddie. "Does Matt know you're here?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I think it might be."

"Is he around?"

"No, he went out to lunch I think." Tom told him.

"Oh, that's a shame, I thought I'd might treat him lunch."

"Man, on the money he's making, he should be treating you." Simon added. "Come on, you can come with me and Tom and tell us what Matt is really like."

"Oh, okay if you're sure you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Tom assured him. "You're part of the 'Studio 60' family now."

_**XxXxX**_

Harriet was sit in her dressing room talking to Jeannie when the guys entered.

"Hey, ladies we'd like you to meet one of the new assistants." Simon started. "Eddie Albie."

"Albie?" Harriet started, frowning slightly as she shook hands with him.

"Yes, the father of Matthew Albie." Simon informed her before she had chance to ask.

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled slightly.

"Eddie, this is Harriet Hayes and Jeannie Whatley."

"Nice to meet you," Jeannie smiled.

"Yes, it is..." Harriet added.

"Miss Hayes, I've heard a lot about you..." He stated.

"Oh really? Matthew has talked about me?" She questioned. "And please call me Harriet." 

"Well, actually Matty doesn't really tell me much about his girlfriends, he never has." He joked slightly. "But from what I've heard from other people, you two were the perfect couple."

"That's very nice of you but I don't think we were the perfect couple." She laughed gently.

"He's crazy to let someone like you go."

"Try telling him that." She smiled; she couldn't help but like him. At least she now knows where Matt gets all his charm from.

"We were just about to go to lunch. You guys want to join us?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun."

Eddie followed them out of the dressing rooms, smiling to himself, wondering when he was going to be able to talk to his son.

_**XxXxX**_

"I don't get it." Simon stated.

"Get what?" Tom questioned as the two of them sat opposite Harriet and Jeannie at the diner not long after Eddie had gone back to the studio.

"Why has Matt got his father working as an assistant?"

"He told you, he doesn't want Matt's money." Tom replied.

"So? I mean, if it was my Dad I'd make him take the money or at least give him a job that more important then an assistant."

"There's nothing wrong with being an assistant." Harriet rolled her eyes. "And besides, Matt didn't give him the job." 

"Yeah, he said that he doesn't know he's here." Tom added.

"Maybe when Matt finds out he's around then he'll give him something else." Jeannie shrugged.

"I guess, he just seems like a nice guy." Simon replied. "I just hope Matt realises that he's probably only taking this job to be closer to him."

"He is really nice, isn't he." Harriet said. "He reminds me a lot of Matt. "

_**XxXxX**_

Matt walked into his office, jumping slightly when he saw someone sat at his desk. His breath caught in his throat when he realised who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Is that the way you greet your father?" He answered, standing up from the desk.

"I said what are you doing here?" Matt repeated.

"I've been waiting for you." He informed him.

"Well, I don't want you here, so get out." Matt told him.

"Sorry, I can't do that...I work here."

"You can't..." He stuttered.

"I'm one of the new assistants."

"Well, you're not any more...this is my show and I want you out of here."

"Now, Matty..."

"Don't call me that." He cut in.

"You wouldn't want all your friends and workers knowing the real you, do you." He continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it would be a shame." He ignored his questioned. "I just went to lunch with a few of them. Lovely people... they all look up to you... they all admire you, especially Harriet."

Matt took a step towards him. "You stay away from Harriet."

He smiled at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Never have, never will." Matt claimed.

"Y'know, we're not that unalike."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh, yeah?" He enquired, reaching down and picking up something from his draw.

"You've been through my desk?!" Matt exclaimed, diving towards him grabbing the bottle of pills away from him.

Eddie watched him amused for a moment. "Just wondering what why son has been up to, that's all Matty."

"Just get out." Matt said once more, glaring at him.

"I'll tell you what...If you let me stay then I won't tell everyone out there what you're really like."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

Danny walked into the office, stopping when he saw the two men glaring at each other.

"Uh, everything okay?" He questioned, frowning when he saw Matt jumping slightly, shoving something into his pocket.

"Yes, yeah...everything is fine.." He replied quickly, looking down.

"I'd better get on with my work." Eddie added. "I'll see you around."

"Who are you?" Danny questioned, stopping him from leaving.

"Edward Albie." He replied. "New assistant."

"Albie?" Danny looked at Matt once he had left the room.

"Yeah, Albie." Matt nodded, heading for the door too.

"He's related to you?" He asked, following him.

"He's my father."

"Your father?!" He repeated. "You hired your Dad as an assistant."

"I didn't hire him!" He stated. "But I'm going to find out who did!"

"Uh, right okay." Danny replied. "You two don't get on?"

"Not really..." Matt sighed. "Was there something you wanted me for?"

"What? Oh yes, there was..." He replied.

He turned to look at him. "What was it?"

"Oh yeah, Jordan was wondering how's the writing going...do you want to hire more writers or are you happy with Andy, Lucy and Darius?"

"Why? Does she think we need to hire someone else?" He accused. "Has she got a problem with what I'm writing?"

"Woah, no, calm down, she was just wondering." He stated.

"Well, tell her we're doing fine." He turned and started walking again. "See you later." 

"Matt?" Danny called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked, not bothering to stop walking.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect." He answered, before disappearing through a door.

"Okay, if you say so." Danny muttered, turning to head for his own office.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the next part, hope you like it! Please review and let know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Face From The Past**

**Lies**

Matt walked and walked around the studio, not going anywhere in particular he just needed to try and get his head around everything. How can he come to work everyday and see him there? How could he write when he's there? How can he be funny when he's there? He could fire him but then he'd look like the bad guy. Everyone would want to know why he would fire his own father. Then the truth would come out. Not just about the drugs, he could handle that. Maybe it would be better in the long run if the truth about that came out. It's the other stuff that the others couldn't find out. He's never told anyone about it and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle everyone knowing, everyone asking him about it, everyone being sympathetic. He had enough of that 25 years ago, everyone telling him they understood. No one understood. No one knew what it was like for him. No one could come close to knowing.

He had to find a way to get away from him but it wouldn't be easy, people would notice and wonder why. Then again, there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to act like the perfect son either. He sighed; he didn't know how to handle any of this. He would normally talk to Danny about something like this but he couldn't. Danny would go crazy. Danny has always been protective of him, ever since they become best friends, he knew that his friend would want to protect him from this but he didn't know how to tell him. He had never been good at telling people how to felt. Even with Harriet and she was the love of his life. He had always kept people at a distance but somehow Danny and Harriet had managed to get closer then everyone else, still he held them at arms length even though they didn't notice.

He stopped when he heard laughing coming around the corner, he was about to turn and head in the other direction but he wasn't fast enough and was faced with Harriet, Simon, Tom and Jeannie.

"Hey, Matt," Simon said, seeing him. "What's going on?"

"Not much." He replied. "How about you guys?"

"We're just coming back from lunch." Tom told him.

"Yeah, your Dad came with us too." Simon added.

"Sim!" Tom glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"He said he wanted to surprise him!"

"It's okay..." Matt cut in. "I know... I've seen him."

"Yeah, so how come he's working here as an assistant then?" Simon questioned as they all walked down the corridor.

"I don't know."

"So, he's going to keep his job?" Harriet asked.

"I've asked him not to but apparently he is."

"Well, I think it's sweet that he wants to work here to be closer to you." She smiled slightly.

"Sweets not the word I'd use but okay." He replied.

"Come on, man it is pretty cool." Simon told him. "He's so much fun."

"Fun?" Matt repeated, biting his tongue, trying not to get wound up.

"Yeah, he's a lot like you."

He stopped suddenly, causing Simon to stop which made Tom, who was right behind him, walk into him.

"I'm nothing like him." Matt stated turning and slamming through a door, not caring where it led to.

"What was that about?" Jeannie asked, frowning.

Simon shook his head slightly. "Matt being Matt."

"Meaning?" Harriet questioned.

"Oh come on, Harri, you better then anyone how Matt can be so wrapped up in himself that he doesn't care about anyone else."

"Hey, that's not fair." She claimed. "Maybe they just don't get on."

"Yeah, a lot of people don't get on well with their parents." Tom added.

"And all I'm saying is the man's trying to having a relationship with his son and Matt's not bothered."

Harriet opened her mouth to reply but Simon was already walking off. She looked at Tom and Jeannie. Tom shrugged slightly, telling her, he didn't know what to think about it all. She sighed and followed Simon.

Matt hit the wall with his fist out of anger. He couldn't handle all of this. It had been 30 minutes since he saw his Dad and he was already losing it over him.

"Is everything okay, Matt?"

He jumped slightly and looked up to see Andy was sat watching him.

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine." He nodded slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just... just family stuff, y'know." He replied, glancing around to see he had walked into the writer's room.

"Well, I'm not very good at the talking thing or giving out advice or anything but if you want to talk I can always listen."

"No, its okay... it'll be okay... just seen my Dad for the first time in years and we're not exactly best buddies but apparently he is with everyone else." He informed him. "Listen, I got to go but if you want me, I'll be in my office."

"Okay, sure." Andy replied, watching him leave.

It wasn't long before Lucy and Darius walked into the room laughing and talking.

"Oh, Andy, you have got to meet Matt's Dad." Lucy told him. "He is so funny."

"You've meet Matt's father?"

"Yes, he's just started working here as an assistant." Lucy replied. "We were just talking to him about Matt growing up."

"Yeah, his stories are pretty funny." Darius agreed, taking a seat.

"Don't do that." Andy told them.

"Do what?"

"Darius, how was you hired?" He questioned.

"Matt and Simon saw me performing at a club," he answered, glancing at Lucy wondering what that had to do with Matt's Dad. "You know that."

"Yes, I also know that at that time Matt wasn't looking for someone to hire but Simon wanted him to go to the club to see another comedian." He told them. "He didn't work out but then they saw you and even though it wasn't one of the greatest performances...apparently it wasn't even good but Matt had faith in you, faith that he could make you into a writer."

"Why are you telling us this?" He asked.

"Because you need to know." He replied. "You need to know where your loyalties lay. Ricky and Ron both left and took everyone but you two with them. Matt could have got rid of you both then but he decided to have faith in you instead."

"We know all of this." Lucy cut in. "We both respect and admire him."

"Well, good just make sure you stay loyal to him." He stated. "You might be working for Danny Tripp and Jordan McDeere as well ...you might be dating Tom Jeter... you might be friends with Simon Stiles but Matt Albie is your mentor. He's the one you always stick by and you will succeed in this business."

Lucy and Darius looked at each other, neither of them knew what to say but both understood that they need to listen to Andy.

XxXxX

Matt closed all the doors to his office, telling Suzanne not to let anyone in because he didn't want to see anyone. He sighed, dropping onto his couch, reaching out and picking up the tennis ball that was left on the floor. He expertly tossed it up and down, deep in thought. The ball dropping to the floor broke his train of thoughts. He reached down and picked it up again but his eyes suddenly focused on the small white scar that ran across the palm of his hand. He stared at it; not being able to move his eyes, for some reason it looked more noticeable then normal. He stood up as the memories came flooding back; he had spent so many years trying to block them but still couldn't stop them...

He chased after the baseball as it rolled along the floor. He knew he shouldn't be playing ball inside the house but it was raining and his Mom wouldn't let him out. He thought it would be okay, he was being careful and his Dad wasn't home to shout at him, well that's what he thought. He didn't hear the door opening, he didn't realise that his Father watched him as he picked up the ball and throw it into the air.

"_What do you think you're doing?!" _

The sound of his Father yelling startled him causing him to lose control of the ball, making it knock a family photo down off of the fireplace.

"_Now look what you've done!" He shouted, seeing the frame's glass shattered on the floor. _

"_I'm sor...sorry..." Matt stuttered, backing away slightly as his Father moved towards him. _

"_What's going on?" His Mom, Isabelle rushed into the room. _

"_How many times have I told you, not to play ball inside of the house!" Edward grabbed his arm tightly. _

"_Ow..." He struggled to get away from him. He could smell the scotch on his breath and knew that was a bad sign. _

"_Ed, stop it...you're hurting him." Isabelle said, walking over to them. _

"_You made this mess you can clear it up." He shoved Matt down to the floor, a piece of sharp glass cutting into the palm of his hand. _

"_Ed!" Isabelle exclaimed, hearing Matt whimper and seeing the blood run down his arm. _

"_Can't you do anything right!" Ed shouted, grabbing the back of his collar and pushing him towards Isabelle. "Get out the way and let me do it!"_

Isabelle quickly wrapped her arms around her son, holding him close to her knowing he was too scared to cry or make a sound.

"_Well, don't just stand there and let him bleed on the carpet! Get him cleaned up!" He barked at his wife, causing her to flinch slightly but she didn't reply instead she just lead Matt out into the kitchen. _

She lifted him slightly, holding his hand under the cold-water tap. After a few minutes, she sat him down at the table and started to clean and bandage his hand. She knew that he should probably go down to the hospital, the cut looked quite deep but they would want to know how it happened and no one could ever find out.

"_There, all better..." She said, forcing a smile but when she looked up she saw he had tears streaming down his face. "Aw, Matty don't cry, honey. It's okay."_

Matt clung onto his Mom tightly as she hugged him.

"_Hey, if you can be my brave little boy you can have a cookie." She told him._

He pulled back away from her, sniffing slightly and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"_Good boy." She smiled, standing up. _

Just as she was about to hand him the cookie, Edward walked into the room.

"_Don't you dare give that to him!" He told her. "He's being punished."_

"_It's just a cookie." _

He snatched it off her, dropping it onto the floor and standing on it before turning his attention to his son.

"_What have I told you about crying? You're not a baby!" He pulled him up roughly from the chair. "Now get to your room before I give you something to cry about!"_

Matt quickly looked at his Mom, who gave him a small smile telling him to do what he was told, as he ran up the stairs he could hear them yelling at each other.

"_You spoil him! He needs some discipline!"_

"_He's six years old. He's just a child!"_

"_I don't care! No son of mine is going to grow up to be a spoilt little brat!"_

"_Ed, please... let me go, you're hurting me."_

That was the last sentence, Matt heard before he jumped on his bed, burying his head under his pillow. Although it didn't drown out the usual bangs, thumps and cries.

He didn't know how long it was before he fell asleep but he was woken by someone sitting down on the edge of his bed. He tensed slightly and kept his eyes tightly shut. He was silently relieved when he heard his Mom's soft voice but still pretended to be asleep.

"_Oh, Matty I'm sorry... I don't know what's going on." She whispered, gently brushing his hair back off of his forehead. "But I promise, everything will be okay... I know that Daddy really does love us... he's just having a hard time lately... so we got to stay brave and we can't tell anyone."_

Matt stayed as still as he could, listening to her speak before she leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and leaving the room.

Matt through the ball in frustration at the wall, all he wanted to do was forget all about it, move on but there was always something to remind him. He took a few deep breaths and grabbed his jacket.

"Suzanne, I'm going to work from home for the rest of the day if anyone needs me."

"Uh, right okay sure." She said, frowning slightly. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, it's okay." He replied before walking down the stairs.

XxXxX

"Miss Hayes, would you like me to get you anything?" Eddie asked, stopping in the doorway to her dressing room.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She smiled, putting down her script. "And I told you, please call me Harriet."

"Okay, Harriet," he returned the smile, stepping fully into the room. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Matthew, how is he doing here?" He asked.

"Well, he's one of the best writers so I think he's doing pretty well."

"No, I mean personally." He replied. "Whenever I talked to him before, he was very vague about his life."

"He was never one for talking about his feelings." Harriet answered. "But I think he's doing okay. Like everyone he's had a few bad weeks but he's got good friends, especially Danny Tripp."

"I'm glad he has friends but I was sort of hoping that by now he would be married and have a family." He confided in her. "I don't want him to spend the rest of his life alone."

Harriet looked down, not sure how to reply to that. A few months ago she would have been more then happy to settle down with Matt, have a family with him but he just didn't want it.

"I'm sure he will when he's ready." Was the only reply she could think of.

"I guess so; I just know that his mother wouldn't be too pleased to know that all his relationship have been casual." He sighed quietly. "Her dying wish was for him to be happy and have a family."

"I'm sorry?" Harriet asked, not believing that someone was describing her relationship with Matt as casual or the fact that in all the time she had known him, he had never told her his Mom was dead.

"What?"

"Well, not all of Matthew's relationships have been casual." She corrected him. "We were serious for quite a while."

"Oh really? But I thought... Oh I'm sorry; I just have got the wrong idea."

"How do you mean?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Eddie, please."

He sighed in defeat. "Its just Matt never told me about you until I read somewhere about your relationship in some magazine and when I asked him about it he just said it was nothing serious and just a bit of fun."

"What?"

"Yeah, well maybe he just didn't like to talk about it." He added. "Maybe it was because I suggested that I should meet you and it scared him a little."

"He never told me you wanted to meet me." She said slowly, deep in thought. What if their relationship didn't mean anything to him? What if he had been laughing at her this whole time?

"I'm sorry, I've obviously got this all wrong, and I shouldn't have said anything." He apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry about..." She told him, standing up. "Excuse me, there's something I have to do."

She was on her way to his office when she saw he was walking towards her. Without saying a word she slapped him around the face.

He looked at her stunned for a moment. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're a jerk!" She exclaimed.

Matt took a quick look around and was glad that they were alone in the corridor.

"Yeah, you've told me that before!" He replied. "So, what have I done this time"?

"You're an arrogant, lying jerk!" She answered. "All this time I thought you really cared about me..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Of course I care about you!"

"How can I believe you? When I know that our relationship meant so much more to me then it did to you and you made me believe that you felt the same."

"What?" He said, confused. "When have I lied to you about anything?"

"Your mother."

He froze. "What?"

"You never told me, your Mom had died." She continued. "I have just spoken to your Dad."

It finally made sense; she had been talking to him and obviously believed Eddie over him.

"Y'know what? I'm not having this conversation." He said, starting down the corridor again.

"You're just going to walk away?"

"Yes! Because you don't know anything about any of this!" He exclaimed, turning to face her. "And if you want to believe him then go ahead because I give up caring!"

"Matthew?" She called after him but he didn't stop so she started following him when he reached the door. "Matt, wait."

When she got outside, she looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. She sighed, she was completely confused now. She had automatically believed what Eddie was telling her but what if he was wrong? What if there was serious problem here.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!! This chapter is dedicated to Allie, who's been a star!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Face From The Past**

**Because Of Me:**

"Where's Matt?" Danny asked Suzanne when he saw the office was empty.

"He decided to work from home." She informed him.

"Really?" He asked. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." She shrugged.

They both looked up when Matt walked into the office.

"I thought you were working from home?" Danny said.

"What?" He looked confused before remembering that where he was heading before he had his argument with Harriet. "Oh, yeah...no I decided to stay."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes!" He sighed, sitting down.

"Yeah, that sounds convincing." Danny rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

Matt ran his hands over his face. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Matt!" He gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's really nothing..." He glanced up at him, sighing slightly. "Harriet and I had another fight."

"I thought you said you can handle this." Danny groaned.

"I can." He replied.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, it was just something stupid."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, thanks." He glared at him. "I didn't do anything."

"Okay, what did she do?"

"It was just a stupid fight that she's probably forgotten about by now!" He replied, standing up. "I would have too, if you hadn't gone on about it!"

"Okay, fine...If you want me to shut up about it I will."

"I do." Matt replied.

"And you're sure that is it?" He asked, but held his hands up in defence when Matt spun around and glared at him. "Okay, just checking."

XxXxX

"Hey, Danny in here?" Jordan asked, as she walked into Matt's office.

Matt looked up from his laptop at her. "No, is he not in his office?"

"Oh, maybe I should have tried there first."

He looked at her for a moment, trying to work out whether she was being sarcastic or not. He could never tell.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." He replied before remembering something. He jumped up and ran after her. "Jordan, wait up."

"What?" She asked, slowing down as she walked along the corridor.

"Who hires the assistance?" He questioned.

"I don't know exactly who but I can find out." She replied. "Why?"

"There's someone I don't want working here."

"So? Fire them."

"I can't."

"Why?" She glanced at him, frowning slightly.

"Because he's my father."

She stopped and turned to face him. "You got your Dad working here?"

"No, I didn't, someone hired him as an assistant but I can't have him working here."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." He shook his head slightly. "But if I fire him I'll look like a jerk to everyone."

"So, you want me to fire him?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll look like a jerk."

"They don't have to know it was you."

She sighed. "Can't you just talk to him, tell him you don't feel comfortable with him working here?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Matt..." She rolled her eyes. "Be a grown up."

"I'm serious Jordan...I need him out of here." He told her. "If he doesn't..."

"Then what?" She asked, when he stopped.

"Then I'll quit."

"That's a bit over dramatic." She replied.

He shrugged, turning to head back to his office. "It's your choice."

Jordan shook her head slightly; she didn't want to get involved in Matt Albie's relationship with his father. She decided to just do what he wanted and end it there and then.

She walked around the studio but still couldn't find Danny. When she reached the casts' dressing room, see saw a group of them in Simon's.

"Hey guys, do you know where Danny is?" She asked.

"No, haven't seen him." Simon glanced at her. "Here look at this."

Jordan took the photo he held out to her, smiling slightly at the baby. "Aw, who's this"?

"Matt Albie when he was a baby."

"Oh my god, really!" She looked closer.

"Yeah, this is his Dad, Eddie." Tom added, pointing to Eddie. "This is President of the network, Jordan McDeere."

"Miss McDeere, please to meet you." Eddie smiled, shaking her hand.

"You too," she returned the smile. "I was actually just talking to Matt about you."

"Oh really?" He said. "I don't think he's very happy I'm here."

"No, he isn't…"

"What's his problem?" Simon asked. "At least you're trying to be apart of his life."

"No, it's okay." Eddie replied. "We have never really been that close, he was always closer to his Mom. After she died, we just drifted further and further away."

"I didn't know your wife died, I'm sorry." Jordan said.

"It's okay, it's been over 2 years now... she was ill for quite a while...in a way it good because she didn't suffer any longer." He continued.

"That must have been hard for you." Tom added.

"Yes, it was… Matty didn't cope very well. When she got really ill, he refused to see her." He told them. "I think he probably feels guilty about that now, which is why he doesn't want me around."

Harriet watched him, carefully from the doorway. She didn't know what it was but after talking to Matt there was something different about Eddie. He didn't seem genuine. Besides she was dating Matt two years ago, surely he would have told her if his Mom had died. It just didn't make sense.

"Oh..." Jordan said. How was she meant to fire him now? If she told him to go then maybe Matt would never sort out his problems with his Dad or his own guilt. She'd just get Danny to talk to Matt later.

"Well, enough about that." He started pulling out some more photos. "This one is from when we went on holiday to Florida, I think Matty was about 9 years old."

"He doesn't look very happy." Jeannie commented, as she looked over his shoulder, to see Matt sitting on his father's lap, whilst his mother stood beside them.

"Yeah, we tried to cheer him up but he was determined to be miserable..." He said but smiled slightly. "I've never had a lot of money and we saved for over a year to pay for that vacation but Matt wanted to stay at home and play with his friends. I wanted to take Isabelle back there when we found out about the cancer but we couldn't afford it."

Harriet turned when she heard footsteps behind her, surprised to see Matt there.

"I wanted to say sor..." He started but his voice trailed off when he saw everyone crowded around his Dad. "What's going on?"

"Eddie is showing us some photos." Tom held the holiday picture towards him.

He took it and silently looked at it, thinking back. He remembered the night before they left, his Mom had told him that they would have fun, because they were going to be a normal family like everyone else. He could tell she was excited which made him excited. It didn't last long, once they arrived they discovered that their luggage had got mixed up with someone else and of course his Dad took it out on his Mom, whilst he hid in the bathroom.

"That was the day at the beach, remember." Eddie said to him, with a laugh. "You wouldn't go into the water because you worried people would laugh at your chubby arms and legs."

Everyone laughed slightly, apart from Harriet who was watching Matt as he looked up glaring at him. Matt could remember that day, he wanted to go into the water but wasn't allowed and he wasn't sitting on his Dad's lap, he was being held. Even though you couldn't tell from looking at the photo because he was covered up in baggy clothes but he wasn't chubby at all, he was dangerously thin and the reason he wasn't smiling was because his Dad was holding him so tightly that he was hurting him.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding around." Eddie smiled at him.

"Whatever." Matt replied, starting to tear the photo up.

"Okay, Matt he was just joking around." Simon stated, as everyone stopped laughing and watched him. "You should be grateful, your Dad is here..."

"He's not my Dad." He spat.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie looked at him. "Of course I am."

"No, you're not a Dad." He stated, shaking his head, dropping the pieces of the photo on the floor. "You might be a father... but not a Dad."

Everyone watched as he walked away.

"What was all that about?" Jordan asked.

Eddie sighed. "I guess he's still upset about his Mother."

"No, don't make excuse for him!" Simon told him. "He's acting like a arrogant ass."

That was the point that Harriet quietly left, after seeing that, she knew there was something Eddie wasn't telling them. She didn't like how no one else noticed how this was affecting Matt, she hated that it took her so long to notice.

She had gone to his office but Suzanne told her, he had just left. She knew where he'd go so she told Suzanne that she had to go out for a while if anyone looked for her. She pulled up outside a bar called 'Saloons.' It was the bar that Matt liked to go with Danny and the place they used to go all those years ago when they had just met and was still friends.

She silently walked up behind him and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged slightly and took a mouthful of his beer.

"Matt, what's going on?" She asked but he stayed silent. "I know there's something up."

He still didn't reply, instead picked at the label on the bottle.

"Is it about your Mom?" She asked. "Did she really die 2 years ago... if she did why didn't you tell me..."?

"She died when I was 10." He whispered, cutting her off.

"What? But... but your Dad... he's telling everyone she died of cancer two years ago." She stated and was surprised to see Matt just roll his eyes. "Matt! Talk to me!"

She watched as he swallowed the rest of his beer and ordered another one.

"Matt, you're scaring me a little now." She said but still got no answer. "Okay, I'm getting Danny."

He reached out and took her arm gently when she stood up. "No, don't... don't get Danny."

"Then tell me what's going on." She sat back down slowly.

"I can't." He looked away.

"Yes, you can..." She placed a hand on his cheek, gently turning his face back towards her. "I want to help you, please let me."

He stared into her eyes, aside from Danny; she was the only person that he allowed himself to get close to. She was the only woman that he ever saw him actually having a future with. Maybe he could trust her.

"Not here." He replied, quietly.

She nodded slightly reaching down and taking his hand. "We'll go back to mine."

He let her lead him out of the bar and to her car. On the journey to her house, they were both silent. Matt was going over things in his head, trying to decide what to tell her.

Once they got inside of her house, she sat him down at the kitchen table and made them both a coffee before sitting opposite him.

"Okay, you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened to your Mom and why is Eddie saying she died 2 years ago?"

"She died when I was 10." He looked down.

"How?"

She saw his hand clutch tightly around his coffee cup.

"Matt?"

"After I went to live with my Uncle and Aunt." He told her, ignoring her question. "I stayed there until I went to college."

"Why? Where was your Dad?"

He shrugged. "This is the first time I've seen him, since."

"You haven't seen him in 25 years?"

"No, he didn't go to the funeral."

"Why not?"

"He wasn't allowed."

Harriet frowned slightly. "Why didn't you tell me, your Mom had died?"

"Because." Was the only answer she got.

"Because of what."

"Because... because..." He closed his eyes and re-opened them before starting again. "Because it was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" She reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

"She went down there because of me." He replied. "And he caught her... he caught her bring me food."

"What?"

"I was being punished, I wasn't allowed any food... I had too much the day before, so had to go without... but I was so hungry..." He relayed to her. Now that he had started talking about it he had no control over what he said. "He just kept hitting her... she begged him not to but he wouldn't listen... she just kept crying... I could hear her… she had gone down there because of me."

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

"Then everything went silent... but I waited until I heard the door slam before I went down." He continued. "He always went out afterwards... So I went down and I found her lying... there was more blood then normal...and... and I couldn't wake her up...I tried but...but she wouldn't wake up."

She tightened her grip on his hand as he spoke, tears filling her eyes as she listened to him but his eyes stayed dry.

"I called 911... but ...but it was too late...they couldn't do anything." He told her. "He'd gone down there because of me."

She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him but he kept his head down, staring at the floor.

"I'm so so sorry..." She whispered. "But it's okay now... I'm going to help you... we'll talk to Danny and Jordan...we'll get him away from you."

He quickly stood up. "No, you can't... don't tell Danny...he can't find out... no one can... don't tell anyone."

"It's okay...calm down." She moved towards him again. "Everyone will understand."

"NO! No one understands." He exclaimed. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, I won't... if you don't want me to."

"Promise me."

"I promise you… I won't tell anyone."

"Okay..." He said lowered his voice and looked back down.

After a few minutes of silence she put her arms around him again.

He sighed contently and held her close to him.

She pulled back slightly, looking up into his eyes.

He leaned in slightly but stopped just before his lips touched hers and just kept looking into her eyes.

A small smile played on her lips before she pressed them against his.

He let his eyes close as he sunk into the kiss... it was slow and comforting... it was working, it was making him feel better... helping him forget.

She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, as it turned more urgent and passionate. He looked down confused and disappointed when she broke it. She just smiled slightly at him as she took his hand; she backed up, leading him towards her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Face From The Past**

**Control**

Harriet propped herself up on her left arm so she could look down at him. When she had woken up and remembered what he had told her, her heart ached for him but then she smiled when she saw he was still there next to her. She loved watching him sleep. Watching his chest rise and fall slowly. She reached her right hand out and gently ran it through his tousled hair, causing him to stir but he didn't wake up. She sighed quietly; she couldn't believe that he had been dealing with everything on his own this whole time. She had always thought there was something he was hiding from her but she could never work out what. She trailed her hand down his face and over his cheek. A small moan escaped his lips and he turned his head towards her hand. She smiled as he gently placed a few small kisses on her palm.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey."

She smiled again and leaned down to kiss him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason?" She smiled.

"I guess not." He returned the smile and there was silence for a few minutes. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For listening to me."

She ran her hand along his cheek again. "Any time."

He couldn't help but smile at her. After all this time, she still amazed him.

"I wish... I wish you told me sooner." She said quietly.

Her comment made him look away. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't." He repeated, moving away from her slightly.

"Matt..." She started.

"It's hard, okay," he cut in. "I don't talk about it to anyone. I never have. I never wanted to."

"But you need to...you need to let someone help." She told him.

"Why?" He asked. "I was doing fine until he showed up here and everyone decided they like him better then me."

"Matt, that's not true."

"Yeah right, they think I'm a jerk for not wanting to have a relationship with him."

"They wouldn't if they knew the truth."

"I don't want them to know the truth."

"Matt."

"I've worked too hard to get to where I am..." He stated. "I've worked hard to forget my past."

"So, what are you going to do? Carry on working with him and pretending he doesn't exist?"

"No, I've asked Jordan to fire him." He informed her. "I told her that if he doesn't go then I will."

"Matt, are you crazy?" She asked. "You seriously going to leave?"

"If she chooses an assistant over the head writer and one of the Executive Producers, then I will."

"You can't." She told him. "If you leave, then Danny will too and the show will be over!"

"I have no control over what Danny does." He said, sitting up and swinging his legs down off the bed.

"Oh, cut the crap...of course you do!" She rolled her eyes. "The only reason you're here is because Danny is. Danny would do anything for you."

He sighed quietly. "Okay, yeah...I know."

"So, tell him what's going on." She said softly, knelling up behind him, putting her arms around his shoulders. "He'll want to help."

"He'll want to kill him." Matt corrected.

"So, you're just going to keep this a secret from everyone?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... because..." He shrugged to find the right words. "Because when you have a past like mine, you shouldn't be able to funny."

"What?" She frowned.

"From the age of 3 up till I was 10... all I remember is my Dad shouting and hitting my Mom... All I remember is being too terrified or scared to say or do anything around in case it was wrong and I made him angry." He told her. "I remember most nights I would pretend to be asleep whilst my Mom cried and promised me the next day everything would be okay."

She didn't say anything; she was worried he would stop talking if she did.

"It never was though, for 7 years I lived in hell... until the day I listened as he kicked and hit her so hard he fractured her skull and broke her neck." He turned to look at her. "If you heard a story like that from someone would you believe that they were one of the best comedy writers around?"

"Maybe not... but I know you, Matt... I know what you've been through and I know how funny you can be." She told him. "Everyone knows you're a great writer."

"And that's all what I want them to know." He said. "I don't want people coming to me asking me if I'm okay whether something similar to what I went through happens... I can't handle being constantly reminded of what happened..."

"So, you think you can just forget?" She asked.

"I did for 25 years."

"No, you just put it to the back of you mind."

"What are you a therapist now?" He said sarcastically, standing up.

"Matt you need to talk about this." She ignored his remark. "Maybe a therapist would be a good idea."

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone." He answered. "Because everyone knows best... everyone has an opinion."

"Matt."

"No, you don't understand... I couldn't do anything to stop him 25 years ago, I had no control." He raised his voice slightly. "But this I can control...I can control who knows what...please...please don't take that away from me."

She looked at him for a moment, she hadn't thought about it that way. She knew it was probably a bad way of handling it but she had to support him.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, you're right...I'm sorry, this is your decision."

He looked at her, slightly surprised before nodding. "Yeah... yeah it is. Uh, I...I better go."

"Matt, it's 3am..." She told him. "Stay."

"I don't know."

She knelt up on the edge of the bed, reaching out for him again. "Please..."

"Harriet..." He started but a moan escaped his lips when he felt her starting to kiss his neck softly.

She pulled back and looked at him before whispering softly. "Let me show you how I love you."

He swallowed slightly. "I uh...I never thought I'd hear you say that to me again."

"I'll never stop loving you, Matt..." She told him. "Please, let me help you feel better."

He didn't reply, instead he gently pressed his lips against hers, melting into the kiss as she lay back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her.

He broke the kiss and brushed a few strands of hair off her face. "I...I'll never stop loving you, either."

She smiled at him before pulling him back down for another kiss.

XxXxX

Matt left Harriet early the next morning, telling her that he needed to go home and take a shower and get clean clothes. The truth is, he wanted to stay there with her all day and that scared the hell out of him. Before, he always hid behind the fact she didn't know everything about him but now she did. She knew every little thing and she was still there. He didn't know what the meant. He did know that he had to work out what he wanted before he ended up hurting her.

He had gone home, taken the quickest shower ever and headed straight to the studio, hoping to catch up on some work that he missed out on yesterday. There were people already there, which didn't surprise him. There was always someone there working. He was glad that Danny, Harriet or Suzanne wasn't there; at least he'd be able to get on with some work in peace.

"Go away! I'm working!" He shouted when he heard the door to his office open; guessing it would be Danny, wondering why he was there so early. Ever since they started working together, Danny was always at work before Matt.

"We need to talk."

His head snapped up quickly from his laptop to look at his Dad.

"Get out."

"The word going around is that you want me to get fired."

"That surprises you?" He asked, standing up to face him.

"I want $50,000."

"Excuse me?" Matt asked.

"$50,000 and I'll be out of your life forever."

"You can't be serious?" He exclaimed. "I'm not giving you a penny."

He laughed. "You don't realise I can make your life a living hell by staying around here."

"You've already made my life a living hell." He replied, glaring at him, still not backing down.

"Y'know, yesterday when you tore up that photo... you only did that because there was people around." Eddie said calmly. Matt watched as he picked up the baseball bat that Harriet had given to him. "I know you're still scared of me."

He was right, at that moment in time, he was terrified but he didn't want to him to know that.

"Why would I be scared of someone who beats up woman and kids?"

Before Matt had the chance to move or to say any more, Eddie swung the bat at him, making it connect hard with his ribs.

"You never did learn how to keep your mouth shut did you?" Eddie said, watching as Matt doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs and trying to catch his breath. "Now, I'll try again. I want $50, 000."

Somehow Matt managed to force himself to stand up straight again. "No."

Once again, Eddie hit him in the ribs with the bat and this time, Matt fell to the floor in agony.

"I will get my money." Eddie stated, dropping that bat on the floor, inches away from Matt's face before heading for the door.

XxXxX

"Good morning, Harriet."

She looked up from the floor to see Eddie stood in front of her. "Get out my way."

"I'm sorry..." He stuttered, surprised.

"I said, get out of my way."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I know everything." She whispered harshly. "I know, exactly what sort of person you are!"

"I don't know what lies, Matt has made up now but I can assure you that..."

"You're the one lying!" She cut him. "You're nothing but a sick murderer."

"Listen, you little bitch..." He suddenly reached out, grabbing her arm tightly and pushing her up against the wall. "I don't know who you think you are but no one talks to me like that."

"Ow, let me go." She struggled.

"No, you need to be taught a lesson..." He said but before he could do anything else, she kneed him hard in the groan causing him to let her go and cry out in pain.

"Stay away from me." She told him as she headed down the corridor quickly. "And stay away from Matt."

XxXxX

"Yeah, come in..." Danny called out when there was a knock at his door.

"Hey." Jordan stepped into the office.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's up?"

"It's Matt."

"What about him?"

"He's asked me to fire his Dad."

"So? Fire him." Danny shrugged.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a really nice guy and everyone gets on really well with him apart from Matt."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Danny asked.

"Talk to Matt, try and get him to change his mind."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I won't do that." He replied. "Once Matt's decided something, he won't change his mind."

"Oh come on, Danny... please, can't you just try?"

"No, because he's going to think we're picking sides." He answered. "And no matter what, I'll always side with Matt."

"What is this? High school?"

"Hey, you're the one who won't fire some guy in case it makes you un-cool."

"That's not the reason."

"Then what is?"

"I just think that Eddie deserves a break. He's trying hard to get to know Matt but he won't listen." She explained. "I mean, the man lost his wife two years ago and Matt's the only person he has left in his life and he doesn't want to know."

"What do you mean, he lost his wife?" Danny frowned.

"She died of cancer two years ago."

"No, she never." He replied. "She's still alive."

"Eddie told me himself."

"Trust me, if Matt's Mom had died, he would have told me."

"Have you seen her?"

"No."

"Have you ever met her?"

"No."

"Then how do you know she's still alive?"

"Because Matt would have told me!"

"Maybe not, apparently he didn't handle it well." She told him. "Eddie said once she started to get ill, he refused to go and see her."

"No, that...that can't be right." Danny said, confused. "Matt wouldn't do that."

"Where you going?" She asked, when he stood up.

"To find Matt and not because you want me to talk to him but because I need to find out what's going on."

Jordan sighed and watched him leave the office. She shook her head slightly. She'll never understand their friendship; they always seemed to be hiding things from each other.

**Please Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Really glad you guys like it! Here's the next part!! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Face From The Past**

**Truth:**

"Hey, you're here already." Suzanne commented when she saw Matt lying on the couch in his office.

"Yep, wanted to catch up on some work I missed yesterday." He replied, trying his hardest not to move. Every time he breathed it felt like he was being stabbed with a red-hot poker right through his sides.

"Where did you disappear to? You said you were going to talk to Harriet then I never saw you after that."

"I had some things to sort out."

"Come to think of if Harriet disappeared at the same time." She pointed out.

He turned his head carefully to look at her but even smallest of movement sent pain shooting through his ribs, causing him to wince.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine..." He lied. "I might have over done it on the weights, a little sore."

"Want some painkillers?" She asked.

"No, I'll be okay." He assured her, slowly sitting up, a small groan escaping his lips.

"You sure, you don't look too good."

"I'm sure." He told her. "To much exercise and not a lot of sleep."

"Well, okay then... I'll be at my desk if you need anything."

"Actually, there's something I should tell you."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone yet because it might not happen, plus I've only spoke to Jordan and Harriet about this so it would not be good if it got out before I had chance to talk to Danny."

"Okay." She frowned slightly.

"There's a small chance I might be leaving."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because there's something I don't agree with." He shrugged, wincing again, making a mental note to himself not to do that. "I've talked to Jordan about it and I'm hoping she's going to do as I ask but if she doesn't then I can't stay here."

"What is it?"

"It's not important." He told her. "I just want you to know, that if Jordan does turn around and take someone else's side then I'll sort something out for you, get you working for Danny or someone."

"If you left wouldn't Danny go with you?"

"I don't know, him and Jordan are pretty close now." He replied. "He might want to stay with her."

"He wouldn't do that to you."

"I guess we'll have to see." He sighed. "But like I said it might not come to it."

"If it does, I don't want to work for Danny."

"Why not? He's a great guy... he'll be easier to work for then me."

"No, I mean I don't want to work for anyone else." She told him. "If you decide to go because you don't agree with something and everyone is forced to choose sides, then I'm going to choose your side."

"What?"

"I go where you go." She answered.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "But I might not go anywhere after, I might not get another job and if I don't, you'll be out of a job."

"So, I'll find another one."

"Seriously, don't do that. Not for me." He shook his head.

"Matt."

"No, its enough that you're willing to do it but I don't want to be responsible for you not having a job." He told her. "If you want to be loyal to me, then stay here and look after Danny for me."

"Well, we'll see." She answered. "Beside, it might not come to it."

"Right." Matt agreed.

"So, I'm going to go get on with my work."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and talk to Harriet."

"Don't disappear again." She replied, watching as pain crossed his face as he stood up.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes.

Once Suzanne had left the room, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small pill-bottle. He opened it, shaking them into his hand before quickly swallowing them and taking a mouthful of water. He waited for a few minutes until the pills started to work, the pain in his ribs was slowly fading, making it more manageable to handle. He shoved the bottle back into his pocket, he felt a wave of guilt as he wonder what Harriet or Danny would say if they saw what he was doing. He wondered what his Mom would think of him. Then he started to reason with himself that he was only doing to help him get through this. When it was over, he'd stop and everything would go back to normal. He felt a surge of energy coming from the pill, so he head for the door to go and see Harriet.

XxXxX

"Have you seen, Matt?" Danny asked, walking into the writers' room.

"No, not since yesterday afternoon." Andy told him.

"Really? I thought he would be here." He frowned slightly. "How's the writing for this week coming along?"

"Uh, we...we're not really sure." He said, hoping he wasn't getting Matt into trouble. "He hasn't really got back to us yet on what he thinks on what we've come up with."

"But it's Thursday." Danny stated. "The show is tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Damn it." He muttered, there was defiantly something not right. "Has you spoken to you about anything bothering him?"

"No."

"What about you two?" He asked, looking at Lucy and Darius.

"I haven't really spoken to him much all week." Darius admitted.

"Yeah, besides he would really talk us about anything bothering him." Lucy added. "Doesn't he normally go to you?"

"Yeah, but I've been busy with some other stuff." He said quietly, deep in thought. "You're sure he hasn't said anything to you?"

"Well, he mentioned something about his Dad being here...he wasn't too happy about it." Andy told him. "Is that what this is about."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I think so... he wants Jordan to fire him."

"And if she doesn't?"

"He's said he's going to quit." Danny answered. "But I haven't told you any of that, okay?"

"Sure." Lucy and Darius agreed, watching as Danny walked towards the door.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to Andy.

"I only agreed to come back here because of Matt..." He stated. "If he goes, I go to."

Danny looked at him for a moment. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Lucy said.

"And me, Matt hired me, he's the one I'm meant to be learning from him." Darius added.

"Don't worry, okay. I'm sure, it's not going to come to that but he's going to appreciate that you guys are willing to do that." Danny replied. "I'll see you later."

Danny headed towards Matt's office. He knew there was something bothering his friend but he didn't think it was this serious. Not serious for him to leave the show. He had to think about what he would do if Jordan refused to get rid of Eddie, if Matt did walk out. He couldn't stay here without him, could he? The only reason Matt was here was because he had failed a drugs test.

"Danny, you talked to Matt yet?"

He stopped and turned to face Jordan. "No, I'm just looking for him."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know."

"You really don't know what's going on between them?"

"No." He replied, starting to walk again.

"Danny, he's really not going to walk out is he?" She asked.

He stopped and looked at her again. "You're really not going to choose some guy who's been here for 5 minutes over Matt?"

"Of course not, if it came down to it but I really don't want to have pick sides." She told him. "It won't look good."

"Well, I need to talk to Matt but I don't think he'll change his mind about this." Danny told her.

"Just do your best."

"I'm not going to try and convince him."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." He answered.

"Danny..." She started to whine slightly. "Please, help me out with this."

"You don't get it, do you?" He sighed. "Matt's only here because he didn't want to work with another director apart from me... and I don't want to work with anyone other then Matt."

"So, what you're saying if Matt goes, you go?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But that's really up to you. I got to find, Matt... I'll talk to you later."

"Fine!" She said, after him as he walked off.

XxXxX

"Hey." Matt said, walking into Harriet's dressing room.

"Hi." She smiled at him. "You okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine." He told her. "Just tired."

"Okay, if you're sure." She replied.

"Thank you, for last night."

She smiled again. "Believe me, you don't have to thank me."

He looked around to make sure they weren't being watched, before moving closer to her and kissing her.

"What was that for?" She smiled, when they broke apart.

"Do I need a reason?" He repeated her answer from the night before.

She laughed slightly and leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled her closer to him, running his hands along her arm.

She couldn't help but wince when his hand brushed over the bruise where Eddie had grabbed her.

"What is it?" He asked her, concerned.

"It's nothing." She shook her head; this was the last thing he needed to worry about.

"Harriet, tell me. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no it wasn't you." She assured him quickly. "It's...it's just...I saw Eddie earlier."

"What?"

"He was acting all nice and everything, I couldn't stand it so I told him I knew..." She explained.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Then... he grabbed my arm."

"I'll kill him!"

"Matt, no...please don't..." She took hold of his arm, stopping him from running off. "I dealt with it...Please don't do anything... I don't want you to get hurt."

He looked at her for a moment. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you." She smiled again, kissing his cheek softly. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I got to talk to Danny... then get some writing done."

"What you going to tell him?"

He shrugged. "Just that I can't work with my Dad being here and that I've told Jordan I'll walk out if he stays."

"He's going to want to know why."

"I'll say I don't want to talk about it."

"And that will work?"

"Well, he'll probably bug me for a few days but then forget about it."

"Okay, if you're sure that's what you want to do."

"It is." He nodded.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked.

"He might be suspicious to why you are." He replied. "Suzanne already worked out that we both disappeared at the same time yesterday."

"Okay, if you want me to stay here..."

"I didn't say that." He cut in, reaching out to take her hand. "I just... I just think if... if we are back on again, we should do it properly... and that means telling people...or at least Danny to start with."

"And are we back on?"

"Don't know. What do you think?"

"I think... we are... if you think we are."

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, okay that makes sense."

She rolled her eyes. "Matthew, do you want to be with me?"

He stopped laughing and stepped closer to her, a small smile on his lips. "Yes."

She smiled too. "So, there's your answer."

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her again.

"We going to talk to Danny?" She asked, when the kiss ended.

"Yeah, lets go." He nodded, holding her hand as they left the dressing room.

They walked hand in hand, there was no one around but they didn't care who saw them. Matt stopped when he saw Eddie, stood ahead watching them.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the perfect couple." He said sarcastically.

Matt let go off Harriet's hand and walked towards him. Before he realised what he was doing, he swung out and hit his Dad in the face.

"Stay away from us both!" He insisted, grabbing him by shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Wow, someone finally found some bottle to fight back." Eddie taunted, as Matt held him against the wall.

"I'm not going to let you get away with it this time." Matt replied. "You're not going to get anything from me, ever... I hate you... I never want to see you again."

"Matty, please can we just talk this through?" He asked.

Matt frowned, confused by his sudden change of attitude but then the next thing he knew, he was being pulled away by Simon and Tom.

"What's the hell is the matter with you?" Simon demanded, pushing Matt against the wall opposite

"Simon, please let him go..." Harriet pleaded, trying to get him to loosen his grip on Matt.

"Why? So he can beat up his own father?" Simon asked, holding Matt tighter.

"Get off of me!" Matt ordered, trying to struggle free.

"Are you going to fire me too?" He asked.

"Simon, please don't..." Harriet fought back the urge to tell them all the truth but she knew Matt wouldn't forgive her.

"No, Harri...he needs to hear this." Simon glanced at her before looking back at Matt. "He acts as if he's gods gift but he won't even help his own father out when he needs it... he wouldn't even go and see his dying Mom...How do you think she felt? Knowing her own son was too lazy to get up and go see her..."

Matt was barely listening to him now. His head was spinning from the mixture of past memories, fear gripping him as Simon held him, just like it did when it was dad and the pills he took earlier wasn't helping him now.

Harriet noticed that Matt was beginning to panic and tried once again to get Simon to loosen his hold.

"Let him go!" She said, finally managing to pull him away but as soon as she did Matt ran off down the corridor.

"Matt!" She called after him and when she went to follow him, Simon blocked her path.

"Just let him go."

"How can you say all that stuff to him?" She asked.

"It's the truth...and he knows it or he wouldn't have run off." He stated.

"You don't know anything." She glared at him, pushing past him.

"What was all that about?" Tom asked, looking at Eddie.

"I don't know, he just flipped out. I asked him to go to breakfast with me...so we can talk and he just hit me." Eddie told them.

"He stepped over the line now..." Simon told him. "I think you should report him to Jordan."

"Oh, no I don't want to cause any trouble."

"If you don't then Matt's going to get you kicked out of here... Jordan's not going to fire Matt... He might be a jerk but he's a great writer." Simon stated.

"I don't know..." He said slowly. "I'll have to think about it."

XxXxX

Danny jogged down the corridor when he saw Harriet. "I was just about to come and see you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Suzanne said Matt went to talk to you. Any idea where he is now?"

"Um, no... Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing..."

"Harriet... you know something, don't you?"

"Please don't ask me to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to tell you but Matt doesn't want me to tell you."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She told him. "I need to find Matt."

"Me too...Maybe he's gone back to his office."

Harriet sighed and followed Danny, she had a bad feeling that Matt might do something stupid, maybe she needed to tell Danny.

When they walked into the office, they only found Suzanne there. "Has Matt been back?"

"No, not since he went to talk to you." She replied, as she left.

"Where is he?" Harriet asked, talking to herself.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on?" Danny turned to her. "I know its something to do with his Father... but I'm guessing it's more then Eddie is letting on."

"That's an understatement." She muttered.

"Start from the beginning." Danny order.

"I can't."

"Yes, you've got to." Danny replied. "If you don't I can't help Matt..."

"Talk to him about this..."

"I don't know where he is!" He raised his voice. "And from the sounds of it no one does."

Harriet sat down, debating with herself what to do.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm not just anyone... I'm his best friend... and the only reason he hasn't told me is because I haven't been around much lately... and that's my fault."

"Believe me, it's not your fault he hasn't told you... he hasn't told anyone."

"Except you." Danny replied. "Look, you can either tell me or I can go and ask Eddie."

"And you'll get a load of lies."

"Yeah, I worked that out when he started telling everyone Matt's Mom was dead."

"She is." Harriet answered before she had chance to stop herself.

"What? He was telling the truth?" He asked but got no reply. "Harriet, is he telling the truth?"

"No, okay...no he isn't not really... she died 25 years ago...She died when Matt was 10."

"No, he would have told me." Danny insisted.

"I only found out yesterday."

"Well, why is he saying she died 2 years ago."

"Because...because it was him... he was the one who killed her." Harriet admitted, she had to tell him. She was so worried about Matt and she needed some help. Danny was the best person. He knew how to deal with Matt better then she did. "From what's Matt's told me, he been was abusive and violent since before Matt could remember."

"What?" Danny whispered.

"He use to hit Matt over the smallest little thing and then do the same to his Mom... when Matt was 10, he just kept hitting her and hitting her until she was dead."

"Why... why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, I think he thinks it's his fault." She replied. "And now he's here and he's acting like he's the best Dad in the world. Everyone likes him and he's turning over against Matt."

"Where did Matt go?"

"I don't know, there was an argument between him, Eddie and Simon. After that he took off, I can't find him." She replied. "Danny, we need to get him away from Matt... He's going to do something to him, I know it."

She watched him as he tried to take it all in. She knew he was in shock but as soon as it all sunk in, she knew that he'd be able to sort it out. He'd make everything right and hopefully by doing it without Matt finding out, he knows.

"Danny, where you going?" She asked, watching him as he strode past her, opening the door so hard that it banged against the wall. "Danny?"

She followed him as he stormed down the stairs towards the stage where everyone was stood around. Harriet saw Eddie, Simon and Tom talking to Jordan; she insistently knew it was about Matt.

"Danny, we really need to talk about Matt..." Jordan started.

"Yeah, he attacked Eddie, unprovoked. Something needs to be done." Simon added.

Everyone was stunned when Danny silently pushed past him and punched Eddie, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Danny!" Jordan exclaimed. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Get out of my studio!" Danny stared down at Eddie.

"Mr Tripp, I don't know what Matty has told..." He stopped and cried out when Danny kicked him in the stomach.

"I said get out!"

"No, Danny I think you should go and cool off!" Jordan said, pushing him away from Eddie.

"Don't do this... don't fall for the act!" Danny told her.

"I'm not falling for any act." She replied. "I don't appreciate my two executive producers attacking another member of staff."

"He's not a member of staff, I just fired him!" Danny stated.

"Yeah, well I say he's not fired." She didn't really care that much about Eddie, she just didn't like the way that Danny was acting or the way he was talking to her.

Danny stared at her for a moment before lowering his voice and saying. "Then you have a big problem."

"Why is that?"

"Matt's already told you he'll walk... and so will I."

"Oh come on, grow up." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Jordan, I'll have mine and Matt's office cleared in the next hour." He assured her. "The writers have already told me, if Matt goes...they go to..."

"What?"

"So, it's up to you...lose you executive producers and the entire writing staff, a day before a live show... or you can get rid of some lowlife."

"You can count me in that as well..." Harriet added, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm not working for someone who doesn't know how to be loyal."

"Harri, you really going to quit over a jerk like Matt Albie." Simon asked.

"Yes, because I love him!" She told him. "He's not the jerk... you all are."

"What's going on?" Tom asked, looking at Eddie, who had now stood up.

"Don't ask him, he'll just lie to you...like he has been from day one!" Danny said.

"How do you know Matt's not the one lying?" Jordan asked.

Matt opened the door to the studio, he had calmed down now and need to go and talk to Danny. His arm was cradling his ribs; they were hurting like hell again. He looked up and stopped when he saw everyone stood on the stage.

"What's going on?" He asked.

They all turned and he quickly let his arm drop away from his ribs, so they didn't notice.

"Matt, go to your office." Danny told him.

"Why?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Just go, I'm sorting this."

"Sorting what?" He asked.

Danny sighed but then watched closely as he got nearer to them. "What's wrong with your side?"

"What?" He asked.

"You were holding your ribs...you're walking funny...what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong." He insisted.

"Lift up your shirt."

"No!"

Danny took a step closer to him, pulling up the shirt himself. His eyes widening when he saw deep purple bruising that spread all over his ribs and up towards his chest.

"Danny...no..." Matt forced his shirt back down but he knew he wasn't fast enough, judging by the gasps from the others.

Once again Danny turned and lunged for Eddie, punching hard in the face and when he fell the floor, he jumped onto of him, hitting him.

"Danny, don't...stop." Matt tried to pull him back. "He's not worth it."

With the help of Simon and Tom, Matt managed to pull Danny to his feet. Tom and Simon held onto him as he went for Eddie again. Matt bent over slightly in pain, trying to regain his breath, he only stood up when Harriet took his hand.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Jordan demanded.

"He's a murder!" Danny told them. "He kicked and hit his own wife until she died whilst his 10 year old son listened from upstairs!"

"What?" Jordan looked from Danny to Matt, to see if it was true.

Matt stared at Danny before looking at Harriet, she had told him. He asked her not to tell him and she did anyway.

"Matt, let me explain..." She started but he pulled his hand away.

"Is this true?" Simon asked, Eddie. "I said is it true?"

Eddie sighed and stood up, touching his bloodied lip gently before shrugging slightly.

Simon shook his head, not believing he fell for all the lies Eddie told him. He couldn't believe how disloyal he was too Matt. He did the first thing that came into his head and swung at Eddie.

He just laughed and looked at them all-glaring at him. "You think you're all better then me?"

"You're scum." Danny stepped towards him again and this time no one stopped him.

"Yeah, well like father like son."

"Shut up." Danny grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "He's nothing like you!"

"Yeah, right..." He rolled his eyes, looking over Danny's shoulder at Matt. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"Don't..." Matt said quietly. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Danny asked, looking back at Matt but not letting Eddie go.

"Tell them, Matt...Tell them that you're just like me."

Matt looked down, ashamed.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to wind you up." Danny said.

"No, I'm not... see you all think that he's some great funny writer..." Eddie said. "He's got all these people looking up to him but he's no better then me...because if you look in his pocket right now, I'll bet you find his little stash of pills."

"You're lying...just like you have been this whole time." Danny pushed him harder against the wall.

"Deny it, Matt..." Eddie said. "Go ahead and deny it."

Matt refused to look up or say anything, Danny glanced at him again.

"Matt, just say it..." He said.

"I can't..." He whispered, barely heard.

"What?"

"I can't... I can't deny it."

Eddie smirked at the look on Danny's face. "See, he's nothing but a druggie!"

Danny didn't say anything; he just kept holding him there, refusing to let him go.

"Get him out of here." Jordan told security who had just shown up. "Danny, let him go."

Danny slowly released him and stepped back. There was silence as Eddie was lead out but as he reached the door, he turned back to look at them all.

"Remember Matty... you're no different."

Matt stared at him until the door closed shut behind him. He jumped when he felt someone touch his arm. He looked at Harriet for a few seconds before turning away.

"Matt..." She started.

"Don't." He told her, walking towards his office.

"Where you going?" Danny asked him.

"We got a live show tomorrow and we have no sketches."

"Matt, we need to talk about this now." Danny grabbed his arm.

"No, we don't." He pulled away from him. "I never wanted to talk about...I never do... I never will."

"What about the drugs?"

"What about them?" He asked, walking away again. "It's my problem...not yours."

"Your problems are my problems!" Danny shouted, startling everyone.

Matt turned quickly to reply but when he did, the room begun to spin.

"Matt?' Danny moved towards him. "Matt, what's up."

"Nothing, I'm fine..." He claimed, leaning against the wall for support.

"No, sit down..." Danny tried to guide him to a chair, whilst everyone watched concerned.

"I'm fine." He pushed him away again.

"Matt, you're shaking!"

He couldn't hear him, his head was pounding, and his heart racing as pain ran through his whole body.

"Matt!" Danny called out as he watched his best friend, fall to the ground.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! This is the last part! So please review and let me know what you think of it!! I want to thank Allie, for the help she gave me! She's a star!! Anyway, please review!! Thanks again everyone!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**A Face From The Past**

**My Way: **

His ribs were hurting, his head was pounding and he was laid on a hard floor, totally confused. He slowly opened his eyes to see Danny one side of him and Harriet on the other side, both looking down at him concerned.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, trying to sit up but as the pain shot through his ribs making him cry out.

"Stay still… Don't get up, okay." Danny gently stopped him from moving.

"The ambulance is on its way." Jordan told them, putting her cell phone away.

"Ambulance?" Matt frowned; he frowned looking up at her, as she stood back with Simon, Tom, Jeannie and Suzanne.

"You blacked out for a couple of minutes…" Danny told him. "We're going to get you checked out."

"No…" He tried to sit up again.

"Matt, calm down, it'll be okay." Harriet told him softly.

"I'm okay…" He claimed.

"You blacked out and you hit your head pretty hard." Danny said. "You need to see a doctor!"

He closed his eyes when the room began to spin, making him feel sick.

"Lie back down." Harriet ordered and he reluctantly agreed. He lay still, with his eyes closed as she ran a hand through his hair.

"This isn't right." Simon stated. "How did we let it get to this?"

"Well, we didn't exactly know the whole truth, did we?" Jordan stated.

"But we still should have trusted Matt." Simon sighed.

XxXxX

Danny paced up and down the corridor of the hospital, waiting for news whilst Harriet, Jordan, Tom and Simon sat and watched him.

Jordan stood up, placing her hand on his arm but he pulled it away.

"Danny, please can we talk about this."

"You were going to let Matt and me walk out just so you can keep some guy you barely knew."

"No, of course I wasn't…" She told him. "I was just reacting to the way you were acting."

"Look, we all made mistakes…" Harriet commented. "There's no use in taking it out on each other."

"Why didn't you just tell us what was happening?" Simon looked at her.

"I only found out yesterday and besides, I promised Matt I wouldn't."

"You told Danny." Tom cut in.

"Yeah, because I was worried about him…. He had just gotten into a fight with the man that used to beat him and his Mom every night." She answered. "And I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I talked about his Mom…" Simon shook his head slightly. "He's never going to forgive me."

"Let's just wait and see how he is. Then you can try talking to him." Tom suggested.

"Are you waiting for Matthew Albie?"

Danny turned quickly to face the doctor. "Yes, how is he? Is he okay?"

"Well, we've done x-rays and he has several broken ribs and has a mild concussion, from where he fell."

"Why did he black out?" Harriet asked.

"It could be a mix of things, stress, exhaustion…that on top of his injuries could have put a strain on his body."

"So, he's going to be okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'd like to keep him in for a few days but after plenty of rest, he'll be able to make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"Go ahead, if there's any more question or you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, doctor."

Everyone stood up to follow Danny but he stopped them.

"I need to speak first…" He told them. "Just give me 15 minutes with him."

They nodded slightly and slowly sat back down.

"I'll let you know when we're done." He told them.

"Let him know we're here for him." Harriet said.

"Of course." He nodded, before heading to Matt's room.

He quietly walked into the room, sitting down on the chair. Matt could sense someone was there watching him so he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Danny asked softly.

"Tired…confused." He mumbled.

"That's probably just the medicine."

Matt nodded slightly and looked away.

"What's going on, Matt?" He asked. "Why didn't I know about this?"

Matt shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Matt, we're supposed to be best friends…you should have told me."

"Why does it matter if I told you or not."

"What does it matter?" Danny repeated.

"It's not like I lied to you or anything…" He replied. "It's not like it's affected anything until now."

Danny shook his head. "Okay, Matt, if you want to believe that…"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There are lots of things that make sense now." Danny told him. "Why you always stay in LA for holidays instead of going home to your family."

"So do you." He replied.

"Only because I didn't want you to be alone!" He said. "And the fact that you always try and find an excuse to end things with Harriet when things start to get serious."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking down.

"You're scared…scared you'll end up like your Dad and hurt her." Danny said softly. "But I know you…. you're nothing like that."

Matt glanced up at him. "How…how do you know?"

"Because I'm your best friend." He told him. "I'm never going to let you get like that."

"How?"

"By being right by your side …" He promised. "By always being here whenever you need me."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "But you got to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll talk to me… no matter what it is." He told him. "I can't be here for you if I don't know what's going on."

"Okay." Matt nodded slightly. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me, Matt?" He asked again with a sigh. "I could have been there for you. I wouldn't have let him near you."

"I was never allowed to speak about…" He admitted. "Even after my Mom…."

"It's okay…" Danny said, softly when he stopped, knowing it was hard for him to talk about.

"After my Mom had gone, I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle… He was my Dad's brother… he couldn't believe what he had done… he didn't understand how he didn't notice… I think he felt guilty so he was just as happy to stay quiet about it, just like me."

"So, you haven't talked to anyone about it?"

"Not really, they tried to send me to a therapist once. He suggested that I wrote down how I was feeling in a journal but I didn't know what to write. So I just made up little stories and stuff." He told him. "My Uncle read it and I was sure he was going to be mad that I hadn't done what I was meant to but you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He laughed. He read my stories and saw my drawing and laughed. He thought what I had done was funny!" Matt couldn't help but smile slightly when he thought about it, which made Danny smile. "And that was it! I was hooked, I loved being able to make people laugh."

"Well, you are pretty good at it."

"See, I might not talk much about how I feel or stuff but whenever I'm feeling down or anything, I write…that makes me feel better…that's my therapy."

"There's something else we need to talk about." Danny continued. "The drugs."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, I used to say that."

"No, I'm telling you the truth…" Matt stated. "I just…I just need something to help me get through everything."

"Well, we're going to get you some help."

"I don't need help."

"Matt!"

"Please, Danny…I can't do it."

"Yes, you can! I know you can!"

"Danny, please…" He begged. "Please, don't send me away."

"I'm not sending you away." He replied.

"No, I don't need to go anywhere… I can do it… I can do it if you help me."

"Matt, of course I'll help you but maybe you need some professional help."

"No, let me just try it…please…"

"Matt…" he sighed.

"Danny, this is all I have… this job…. you and Harriet…" He told him. "Let me try and get my life back on track the way I know how."

Danny looked at him for a moment. "I'll give you 4 weeks…."

"What?"

"4 weeks…. with me and Harriet helping and then if its not working, we do it my way."

"Okay." Matt agreed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He told him. "Just get better okay."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Harriet, Jordan, Simon and Tom are outside…they want to see you if you're ready to see them." He told him. "You don't have to."

"No, its okay…I guess, I have to do it sometime."

"Okay, I'll go and get them."

As soon as Harriet walked into the room, she moved to his side, taking his hand. The others following her in quietly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Okay, I guess." He replied.

"Matt, I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Simon cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"You had no reason not to believe him." Matt told him. "I didn't exactly tell you the stuff he was saying wasn't true."

"Yeah but I still should have known you was not like that." He said. "I mean, I do know that you're not the person he made you out to be that's why I can't believe I acted like I did.

"We were all wrong." Tom added.

"Yeah, Matt I should have listened to you in the first place." Jordan said.

He shook his head slightly. "You're not the first person to believe the act…don't worry about it."

"I'm still sorry." Simon said. "I should have talked to you about it all."

"Sim, can we just forget about it all."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't want to talk about it…" He told them.

"Matt…" Danny looked at him.

"No, I mean…it's…. it's just I haven't talked to anyone… and even though I know I am going to have to talk about it I don't want it to be with everyone…. Just …just the people I most care about and trust."

Harriet smiled widely when he looked at her and squeezed her hand gently.

"Um, guys…why…why don't we go and grab a coffee." Danny said to the others. "I think we should give them some time to themselves."

"Yeah, okay…" They all agreed, heading for the door.

"So…" Harriet started.

"You know I love you, right?" He said.

"Yes."

"You know how I much I want to be with you?"

"Why do I sense a 'but' here?"

"Harri, I don't want you to get hurt." He told her. "I want to be with you, but I don't want it to be like all the other times."

"It won't."

"It will…. so that's why I need some time…" He told her. "Let me get my life back on track, then I can give you what you want, what you really deserve."

"Matt…"

"I'm not going to ask you to wait for me." He stated. "If you meet someone else then that's okay but I can't be with you until I know I'm ready."

"Matthew…" She put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "I'll always wait for you."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah??"

"Yes." She nodded, placing a soft small kiss on his lips. "And I understand."

"I'm still going need your help." He said.

"I know." She nodded, smiling. "I'll be here."

**The End**

**So, there you are! That's it! It's over:( lol! Hopfully I'll have a new fic for you soon!! In the mean time, please review and let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
